Darklight
by ultimatedankness112
Summary: What if Izuku makes a legacy. A legacy much darker than the one of the League of Villains, or even the Yakuza. What if he becomes someone that makes even All for One and Overhaul tremble. By the way, this is a bit different from the other Villain Deku stories. It is extremely dark and has things like suicide,graphic descriptions of torture,massacres,gory deaths,childern dying,etc
1. Teaser

It was the usual silent night in a peaceful neighbourhood in Tokyo, the bats were flying and looking for prey, the stray cat was searching for food in the garbage bins, and the occasional drunk couple stumbling and laughing.

Through the darkness, a man was running home. Kataoka Eiichiro, a police officer with a very useful lie detector quirk. An honest and hard working man. He was rushing home in a happy mood after he got a day off on occasion of his daughter's sixth birthday. He had missed 3 birthdays already and so couldn't wait to tell his wife and daughter that he would spend the entirety of tomorrow with them.

'Koizumi must be asleep by now... Well I guess I'll have to surprise her tomorrow morning. I wonder if Asano is still awake' He thought.

After a few minutes of running under the moonlight, he finally reached his home. His home was not a very big one. Just a medium sized home built by a policeman and his salary. Enough to house a family of four and the occasional guest. As he was walking towards the door, he got this uncanny feeling; as if he was being watched. He turned to look behind... but saw nothing but a stray cat... staring into his soul. His uneasyness only increased when he heard a very faint scream in the distance. He quickly rushed to his door, he put the key in but was surprised to see that the door was open.

"Honey, I'm home..." He said as he entered. But he got no response, he slowly walked to the living room and saw that his wife was sitting on a couch, watching the TV.

"Asano... I thought you were asleep. By the way, why did you leave the front door open" He asked, but his wife did not answer.

"Asano?" He went in front of his wife to check if she was asleep. He saw that her face was expressionless... there was no light in her eyes. He acted quickly and checked her for any sort of pulse, but there was none.

Kataoka didn't know what to do. He began to sob and cry in grief and anger as he held his dead wife. He was angry as he wasn't there when she needed him. After a few moments, a new fear formed in his mind. He was about to rush upstairs to check on his daughter when he saw something or someone out of the corner of his eye. He realised that he was not alone in the living room. He turned to see who the figure was and the first things he saw was that the figure had green hair and green eyes.

"W-WHO ARE YOU?!" He asked, filled with grief and rage.

"I'm the person who sent you a Very generous gift of 1000000 Yen to stop investigating the Tech City Mall Massacre" The figure answered calmly.

"W-WHY DID YOU KILL MY WIFE?!"

"I distinctly remember writing in the letter which was with your gift that 'If you don't drop the investigation, you will regret it in the worst way possible'. It was you who didn't listen to me..." The figure answered.

"I'LL - I'LL KILL YOU"

"I wouldn't try that if I were you" The figure pulled out a silenced handgun and aimed it somewhere. Kataoka turned to see where the gun was aimed and the moment he saw the target his blood froze. It was his 5 year old daughter, tied up and gagged. The policeman stopped dead in his tracks. He was feeling numerous emotions.

"N-No please don't do anything to her, I'll do anything..." He said as he knelt in to the ground.

"Will you drop your investigation?"

"I will. Please just let her go" The policeman said in a very defeated tone.

"Ok, I believe you... Go free your daughter"

Kataoka was going to his daughter to free her when he heard the sound of a silenced pistol. At first he thought that the person shot him... but saw that there was blood coming out of his daughters forehead. And that was it... he couldn't speak or scream. The only thing he could do was rush to his daughters side and hug and hold her still warm dead body as tears began to uncontrollably pour out of his eyes. The officer couldn't think properly anymore, his mind and vision was clouded. He heard footsteps walking towards him and looked back to see the muzzle of a gun.

"Why?" Kataoka asked, his voice devoid of emotions.

"Because your investigation led to the capture of many of my men. And nearly all of them opened their mouths..." The person said as he pulled the trigger.

He then walked out of house and saw that there was a car with escorts waiting for him. A man with grey hair, wearing a tux, stepped out of one of the cars and walked towards the greenette

"Is it done?" The man asked.

"Yes, both him and his family are dead"

"So, do you want to lay low and leave the country for a few days? Now that the police know who was behind the Massacre"

"No... I don't plan on leaving... The police and heroes already know, don't they? Good, now that they know my name, I want it to be feared... I want my name to bring nothing but dread and despair... Leave the bodies somewhere the world can see. And carve my name on them" The person said as he entered his car.

Next morning, the whole world was shocked and traumatised. Every single news channel was showing only one thing. That 'thing' being the dead bodies of two adults and a child hanging by the neck from the Tokyo tower, with the name DARKLIGHT carved on their backs.

(A/n Was that too dark? please let me know if you want me to tone the darkness down a little. btw, new chapters will come after a month because of my exams)


	2. Origins

(A/n, the story starts out light hearted, but will become dark in the coming chapters)

"Midoriya... Izuku Midoriya" The teacher called out, but got no response from the emerald haired child. He used his extendable hand and tapped on the boy's shoulder.

"Huh?" Izuku looked around, as if he had woken up from a nap.

"M-Me?" Izuku asked, making his classmates snicker.

"Yes, you... Are you feeling well. You've been very absent minded these couple of days. If you're ill, I could talk to the principal about allowing you to go home early if you want." The teacher recommended

"N-No... I'm fine" Izuku answered.

"Are you sure?"

"Yup... I was thinking of something..." Izuku said in a lost tone.

"If you say so... Anyway come to the board and answer this question" The teacher commanded and Izuku obeyed.

The rest of the day, everything went normally for everyone, leaving out Izuku. He would always be lost in thought, staring into space blankly. And everyone left him alone... Until lunchtime...

Izuku was eating his lunch in a corner of the school ground, trying to avoid everyone. Even as he ate, he couldn't stop thinking about the encounter that took place 6 days ago. And every time he thought about it, a lump would form in his throat. And the same memory kept him from sleeping at night.

'All of them are right... I'm destined to be a quirkless nobody' He thought as he began to tear up a little.

Izuku was looking down and silently eating his lunch when he heard someone coming towards him.

"DEKUUUUUUU

COME HERE YOU LITTLE PIECE OF SHIT" The sand blonde haired boy named Katsuki Bakugou shouted out. Izuku quickly scrambled to wipe his eyes and then looked up. He saw Bakugou looking at him with a murderous grin.

"YOU'VE BEEN IGNORING ME DEKU, AND I DON'T THINK I LIKE THAT" Bakugou shouted as he took and threw Izuku's lunch box. But Izuku didn't say anything. He just looked where Bakugou threw the box and went to pick it up, although, the food had fallen out. This pissed off Bakugou even more. As soon as Izuku picked up his box, Bakugou punched him in the face, breaking his nose and making him stagger and topple over.

"DO YOU THINK YOU CAN FUCKING IGNORE ME LIKE THAT?!" Bakugou shouted, but got no answer from Izuku.

As he Izuku was getting up, only one thing was going through his mind.

'I need to get out of here, I'm not feeling well...' Izuku got up, and began fast walking through the school ground holding his nose, all the while being taunted by Bakugou in front of the other students. As soon as Izuku entered the classroom, he began putting all of his books inside his bag. All the students present inside the classroom were confused at first, but saw that his nose was bleeding and put 2 and 2 together. Izuku was about to leave when Bakugou and his two friends blocked the door.

"Where do you think you're going DEKU?" Bakugou asked cracking his knuckles.

Izuku looked at them with teary eyes

"P-Please, Kacchan, let me go... I'm not f-feeling well" Izuku said, about to cry.

"Awww, little Deku isn't feeling well? No problem we'll fix whatever disease you have" One of Bakugou's goons said.

"We'll fix everything... leaving out your quirklessness" The other one said, earning laughs from the class.

"P-Please... let me g-go" Izuku said. He was in the brink of crying.

"What're you going to do Deku, cry to your mom? Didn't anyone tell you that she hates you because of your quirklessness?" Bakugou commented.

Izuku remained silent, he looked down, he knew that Bakugou was lying, he knew that his mother loved him... but that didn't fix the fact that he was quirkless. All these years, Izuku was bullied and he just took it. But unknown to him, a volcano was forming at the back of his mind . The more he was bullied, the more he suppressed his anger. Day by day, the volcano grew, becoming bigger and bigger... Waiting for the day that Izuku would reach his limit, the limit of how much anger he could supress before the volcano erupted...and today was that day.

"I know I'm quirkless... you DON'T HAVE TO REMIND OF THAT EVERY FUCKING DAY" Izuku shouted, surprising everyone including Bakugou.

"WHO GAVE YOU THE GUTS TO TALK BACK AT ME-" Bakugou didn't get to complete his sentence. Izuku held his school bag by the straps and used all of his strength to smack Bakugou with it, making him fall on the floor. Before Bakugou could process what happened, Izuku jumped on top of him and began punching his face rapidly, shocking and scaring many of the students. At that time a teacher saw this and tried to stop Izuku.

"HEY! STOP IT" He shouted, but Izuku didn't stop his onslaught of punches.

The teacher, along with a couple of other students had to pry Izuku of off Bakugou, who was somehow still conscious but his face was pretty bloody. Bakugou, finally able to think, began to charge towards Izuku, but before the two could clash, they were stopped by the principal.

Bakugou was immediately walked into the infermary, while Izuku was called to the office where he waited for his and Katsuki's mom.

 **Principal's Office.**

Izuku and Katsuki were sitting besides their mothers as the principal explained what happened.

"By the accounts of the other students, Katsuki was the one who began insulting Izuku. But I think that it was Izuku's fault that he didn't complain to any teacher, and rather chose to retaliate" The principal concluded, making Katsuki grin. The principle was about to say something more, but was silenced when he heard wood being cracked. All of them looked at Izuku and saw that he was clutching the old wooden chair armrest so hard that it began cracking.

"My fault? My FUCKING FAULT?!" Izuku shouted as he brought his fist down on the table, startling everyone present there.

"ALL THESE YEARS, HE HUMILIATED AND HARASSED ME, AND ALL OF YOU TURNED A BLIND EYE TO IT." Izuku glared at the principal so hard that it made his blood freeze. "ALL THESE YEARS, BAKUGOU BULLIED ME AND NONE OF THE TEACHERS TRIED TO STOP IT. THEY ALL TURNED A BLIND EYE AND EVEN PRAISED HIM FOR HAVING A POWERFUL QUIRK. ALL THESE DAYS I TOOK HIS BEATINGS, AND THE DAY I DECIDE TO FIGHT BACK, YOU SAY THAT ITS MY FUCKING FAULT?!"

Izuku then turned to Mitsuki and glared at her.

"YOUR SON IS NOTHING BUT A BULLY, A VERY BAD EGOTISTICAL PERSON. HE'LL NEVER BE A HERO."

Izuku stood up, grabbing his bag.

"YOU HEAR THAT KATSUKI, YOU'LL NEVER BE A HERO... YOU'RE NOTHING BUT A VILLAIN, SOMEONE WHO PICKS ON THE WEAK, AND THAT QUIRK OF YOURS IS ONLY SUITED FOR BOMBING MARKETS" He shouted, making Katsuki very angry.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?!" Katsuki shouted as he began readying his quirk.

"YOU HEARD RIGHT, YOU ARE A PIECE OF SHIT VILLAIN, YOU WANT TO GO TO UA RIGHT? I'LL GO THERE AND TELL THEM WHAT TYPE OF A PERSON YOU ARE, LETS SEE IF THEY ACCEPT THEN" Izuku said, making Katsuki charged at him.

"Katsuki stop!" Mitsuki tried to stop him, but he wouldn't listen.

Izuku just picked up the wooden chair and hit Katsuki so hard, it broke the chair and instantly knocked him out.

"KATSUKI!!" Both Inko and Mitsuki shouted and the Principal called for an ambulance. All of them looked at Izuku... only to see pure and primal rage looking back.

Izuku didn't say anything, he dropped the chair, or what was left of it, and left without saying a single word.

He went back home, made some ramen and ate them. He left a note on the table saying that he was going to go to sleep early.

'No, you can't become a hero...' Was the memory he remembered before falling into a dreamless sleep.

Izuku woke up feeling refreshed, he looked at the watch to see that it was 11 PM, he had slept for almost 11 hours straight.

'That was the best sleep I've got in years' He thought.

Izuku checked his phone and saw that he had 6 missed calls and 1 message from his mother. He opened it and immediately remembered what happened hours ago.

'Izuku, dear, I won't be able to come home for a day or two. I'll be with your aunt at the hospital. By the way, Mitsuki doesn't blame you for what you did today, she said that Bakugou deserved it. Your principal is also looking into why the teachers didn't stop Bakugou when he bullied you all these days and he WILL fire some of those teachers. He asked you to take a week off and rejoin school from next Tuesday. If you want money to buy food, come to the hospital and I'll give you money' Izuku frowned.

'Your son was bullied all these days, and even after you found out who the bully was, you are with him instead of your own son... Maybe Bakugou is right... Maybe you do hate me' Izuku thought before going to the bathroom to take a cold shower. He was tempted to go outside and bath in the rain as it was raining heavily, but decided not to. Even while trying to be at peace during baths or while studying or playing videogames games, only one sentence would pop up in his head...

'No, you can't become a hero'

Those words destroyed him from the inside. He wasn't even able to breath properly for the first 3 nights after hearing it coming from his idol. Izuku tried to distract himself by doing a multitude of things, from playing games non stop, to listening to music, to cleaning the neighbour's apartment room, etc. But no matter how much he tried, he couldn't forget it.

'Then what? Should I become a villain?' He thought, but decided not to go to 'that' place.

After taking a shower, Izuku went to his laptop and checked his email to see if anyone needed his assistance in hacking something.

Izuku was extremely good with computers, better than many application developers. He was a professional hacker and would put ads on Ebay. He often got hired by banks and offices to check if their systems were unhackable. Even though Izuku was able to bypass all of the systems, he would still get a fair bit of money as the way he hacked the systems was impossible for the average hacker. By the time he system checked three offices and two banks, he had enough money to by the best laptop available on the market. Izuku opened his emails and saw that there were no new messages and so he decided to watch some videos on VidTube.

After watching pointless stuff for about half an hour, Izuku came across a video named 'Pre Quirk society' He watched the video and immediately became fascinated with the world before quirks. After the video ended, he got scrolled down to see another video that got his attention. It was titled 'Crime and criminals of the world'. He then saw videos related to why people commit crimes and how most heroes were bullies. These videos began to shape his mind and perspective of the world, the heroes and the villains. Izuku kept watching those videos for about an hour and a half when he got a notification. He quickly changed tabs and saw that he had received an email. The email address was a mishmash of numbers and letters. He opened it and as soon as he read the contents, he was extremely conflicted.

 **'Need you for a heist. If you're up for it, call the number between 2AM and 3AM, tomorrow or today.**

 **689266212'**

Izuku didn't know what to do. He wanted to find out whose phone number it was and immediately call the police. But he realised that it was a payphone number, and there was no way he could tell who the person was. Then he came up with an idea.

'Wait, maybe I could agree to what they say and then lead the police to them... Yeah, that could work...' Izuku thought. But then, he remembered something from a video he watched not too long ago.

 _'Desperation is the driving factor for most criminals and villains in the world. Those people maybe hungry and have a family to feed. That's what pushes people to do bad things... amd ones they commit one crime, they get the courage to commit more, until they become a fully fledged villain, after which, they do it because they can.'_

Izuku pondered about what he should do. On one hand, there was the option of helping people by breaking the law and becoming a criminal himself... On the other hand, there was the option of following his first plan. To lead the cops to the criminals and do good for the society...

Izuku immediately began to think about the last sentence... 'And do good for the society' He kept on going through that sentence for at least about 5 minutes straight.

Then, he came to a realization... A realization that would change his life for ever.

'Do good for the society...?

What good did the society do for me...?

Why should I help the society that did nothing but looked down on me...?

Why should I try to play hero and lead the police to some criminals or villains...?'

Izuku didn't know where these questions were coming from, but the thing he did know, was what his next step was.

'No... now its time for me to get revenge.

All society did... was bully me, harass me, humiliated me and made fun of my dream... but then again, I can't become a hero without a quirk...

Maybe I'll become something else'

Izuku thought before looking at the clock. He saw that it was 1:39 AM. Izuku went to the kitchen to prepare some food and got an energy drink from the fridge. After having his food and drink, he saw that it was 2:06 AM. Izuku quickly took out his phone and typed the number and hesitated a little, but mustered his courage and tapped the 'Call' option. The phone rang for about five seconds before being picked up.

 _"Who's this ?"_ A gruffly male voice asked

"I... am a hacker. Heard you wanted one for a job" Izuku replied.

 _"Is this a joke? Don't play games with me"_

"I don't understand... What do you mean?"

 _"You're a kid..."_

"What? Do you think that I can't hack because I'm a kid? Trust me I am one of the best hackers you can find."

 _"Stop wasting my time..._

 _Alright, if you can find out where I am right now, I'll give you a chance"_

Izuku didn't reply... He immediately began searching for which phone booth the person was talking from. He found the payphone within 30 seconds. Izuku then told the location.

"You're currently in the east side of the city, near the Nissan car showroom"

 _"W-What? How"_ The man asked, clearly shocked.

"I told you so..."

 _"O-Ok, meet me now at the market near the over bridge near to where this phone booth is. I'll be wearing a black raincoat... And also, don't you dare think of calling the cops."_

"Ok..." After which he hung up.

Izuku immediately changed to a pair of black jeans and a dark green hoodie. He then took his rain coat and locked the apartment. Izuku, then took his bicycle and began cycling towards where the person told him to meet. Throughout the journey, Izuku kept on thinking about if he had made the right choice. At one point he almost called the cops, almost. But decided that if he can't become a hero, he'll become a criminal or maybe even a villain.

 **Under the over bridge**

After reaching the bridge, Izuku parked his bic and began walking along the market. He then saw a man standing under a steet lamp. It was still raining heavily and so the man wasn't able to hear Izuku approaching him.

"Excuse me... Are you the person who asked for a hacker?" Izuku asked making the person turn around. Izuku saw that he had gray hair, orange eyes and looked to be in his mid 30s.

"Yes, and I guess you're the boy."

"Yup...So what's the job?" Izuku asked.

"That, will come to later... But first I must ask you, why you're doing this... is it for money?" The person said.

Izuku chuckled a little.

"Although money would be appreciated, I'm doing this to get back at society..." Izuku answer, confusing the person.

"Revenge? Why?"

"Because all my life the world looked down on me because of my quirklessness, and I want to get revenge for what I went through"

"Huh...never thought that someone your age would have that type of motivation... Anyway, are you sure you want to do this? There is still time to walk out if you want"

Izuku hesitated a little before answering.

"No... I don't want to walk out. I've made up my mind" Izuku said with determination.

"Whatever you say" The man then took out his phone and sent a message. Moments later, a car came and picked them up. The man then put a black bag over Izuku's head, saying that he couldn't be too cautious. After driving about for half an hour. The car stopped and Izuku was held by his arm and taken into a building, with the bag still on his head. As soon as Izuku entered the building, he heard loud music and smelled alcohol and thought it was some type of a bar. After walking a little bit more, Izuku was sat down by the man and minutes later, his bag was taken off. Izuku's eye's quickly adjusted to the light of the room, after which he saw that he was in a medium sized room surrounded by a couple of mean looking people.

"So this is the boy, huh?" A man with red hair and black eyes asked.

"Are you sure he can hack?" A woman with blonde hair and pink eyes, wearing a revealing outfit questioned.

"Yes, he managed to get the location of the phone booth I was using within 30 seconds. Also, he's motivation is not money, but revenge on the society" The man with the gray hair assured.

"Realy?... Ok, time to see of you have planned something with the cops... Look at that man's eyes and tell why you're here." The red head told. Izuku then turned and looked at a person sitting on his left. He then stared at the man's eyes, which were shaped as stars, and began his explanation.

"I'm here to get revenge on society. I have been looked down upon and bullied by people due to my quirklessness for as long as I can remember. And no, I have not planned anything." Izuku said. Seconds later, the star eyed man said that Izuku was telling the truth.

"Then, we'll begin planning everything starting tonight. You can go home now, but you'll have to come back by 6 PM today. I'll show you where this place is on the map. Also take this, A VIP pass into the strip club" The man with the grey hair said as he gave a card to Izuku.

"W-What? T-This is a strip club?" Izuku asked shocked and flustered.

"Yes it is, baby boy" The woman with skimpy outfit replied.

"Can't handle some tits and ass?" She said shaking her chest a little, making him as red as a tomato.

"Ignoring her... what name should we call you?" The red haired man asked.

Izuku thought for a second.

"Darklight... Call me Darklight"

Izuku walked through the strip club with the grey haired man, occasionally blushing by the 'topless show' and the workers giving him lewd smiles. Once outside, the grey haired man gave Izuku a map and showed him how to get to the strip club, which was named 'BNT'S Gentlemen's club'... And it turns out, it was not only a strip club, but also a brothel. It seemed to have been located in some discreet and dark alleyway, and had an underground parking space. After waiting for a few moments, a car arrived and both of them got in, after which, he was driven to the market.

"Get here by 6PM, just show the card and the bouncer will let you in. After entering, tell any of the workers 'The mad man finally snapped' They will lead you to the planning room." The man then looked at his watch.

"Its 4AM right now, go get some sleep. By theway, what are you gonna to tell your parents?"

"They... They'll be out for a day or two...

Anyway, what should I call you?"

"Greyhound...Also, do not bring your phone when you come here and make sure that you're not followed. And a word of advice... Never tell your real name to anyone... Ever" With that, Greyhound left. Izuku walked to his bike and began peddling home. On the way, he began thinking of what he was about to do. Izuku was terrified. He didn't know how the heist, whatever it was, would turn out. Would he be caught, would someone rat him out... Those were the questions that were going through his mind. But, somewhere inside, he was excited. Why? He had know clue. The mere thought of going against the law made him smile. Izuku didn't know from where this feeling was coming from, but it was overshadowing all of his worries. On his way, Izuku felt sudden pain on his nose. He stopped the bike to examine what the pain was from. He touched his nose and saw that it was bleeding.

'Huh... Maybe from the fight earlier' At that moment he heard someone shouting for help from an alleyway. Izuku, the curious boy he is, decided to check the place. He went into the alleyway and saw that a person was being held by the neck by another person, who had what looked to be knifes for fingers. Both of them turned their heads to see Izuku.

"P-Please! get some help!" The hostage shouted.

"Turn around and go back from where you came from, boy. There's nothing to see here" The other man spoke calmly.

Izuku was very tempted to call for someone to come help them, but remembered something.

'Nobody helped me' Izuku thought.

"Ok" He simply said before leaving, much to the despair of the victim.

Izuku didn't bother to look back as he rode his bike back home. After half an hour Izuku reached his house and immediately went to his room and fell asleep.

Izuku woke up to see that it was 12 PM. He got up and got ready and went to the market to buy food. Izuku decided to buy some hair spray too. He came back, prepared his food and had a long shower. At about 2 PM, he received a message from his mom saying that Katsuki had gained consciousness and had suffered from blunt force trauma. Katsuki was also suspended for 2 weeks for all of his previous deeds. She also wrote that she will stay at the hospital till Mitsuki's husband arrives. Izuku frowned again, thinking that she was with them, instead of him

'I think Katsuki is right... Maybe she does hate me...' He thought. He knew he shouldn't jump to conclusions, and his mother staying at the hospital might just be her mother comforting a friend. But that one thought would not leave his mind.

After a few minutes of pondering, he saw that it was nearly five, and decided to change his clothes. After going through his wardrobe, he decided to wear full black. He wore a black hoodie to go along with a pair of black jeans and sneakers. He then sprayed his hair black and took a black pollution mask. Izuku then locked the apartment, hid the key under welcome mat and took a cab towards the south side of the city. After paying for the cab, Izuku put his mask on. He checked his watch to see that it was 5:49. Izuku looked around to make sure that no one was following him as he made his way to the alley where the strip club was.

After a few minutes of walking, Izuku reached the place. He pulled out the pass and showed it to the bouncer, who immediately let him in. As soon as he entered, Izuku was momentarily overpowered by the smell of alcohol, the lights and loud music. When he finally got back his senses, he was immediately red after he saw that nearly everyone who were not a customer, were topless or completely naked. Izuku felt blood flowing out of his nose and also going somewhere south. He quickly wiped his nose and pulled down his hoodie to hide his hungry little man.

'Damn hormones' He cursed.

Izuku knew about the hills and the fleshy folds... but he didn't expect to see them in real life this early. After few minutes of looking around, he was approached by a nude brunette.

"Hey there little guy, are you lost or looking for some good fun?" She asked in a very seductive tone while massaging her hills.

Izuku was having a very hard time trying to form words and maintain eye contact. His eyes kept on going downwards which was noticed by the stripper, who gave an amused look. After a few seconds, Izuku looked towards the ceiling.

"N-N-No, T-T-Thanks... I'm here for something else. 'The mad man finally snapped'" Izuku finally looked at the striper who looked at Izuku a little while.

"Oh, well why didn't you say so... Follow me"

Izuku followed the woman to the elevator, although he had a little trouble walking because of his leaning tower problem, after which he walked with her through a hallway with rooms on either sides, with moans and groans coming from nearly all the rooms. He quickly deduced that it was brothel part of the club. Then he was led to a stair case.

"Take the staircases up and the go to the room at the end of the hallway" With that the brunette left. Izuku slowly walked up the stairs. He then walked through the hallway and unlike the one below, it was completely silent. When he finally reached the door, he took of his pollution mask and knocked on the door. After which the door was opened by the man with star eyes. Izuku entered and saw that there were the 6 people from last night in the room.

"You've arrived... On time too" The red head said.

"Wouldn't want to disappoint" Izuku replied plainly.

"Before we begin, let's introduce ourselves to Darklight. I'm Hellrage" The the red head introduced.

"I'm Pink Succubus, owner of this club." The pink eyed blonde said.

"The name's Goldsight" The star eyed man said.

"Greyhound" Greyhound said simply.

"I'm Poisonia" A lady wearing black and red with deep red hair said

"And I'm Slasher" A man with about three swords and ninja outfit said.

"Nice to meet all of you" Izuku said.

"What happened to your hair?" Succubus asked.

"Disguise." Izuku replied.

"Good thinking... Now, what are your skills... I mean what can you hack?" Hellrage asked

"Anything... as long as it has a basic processing unit and is connected to the Internet or the device I'm hacking with" Izuku said.

"Electronic vaults?" Hellrage asked

"No problem... anything I can connect to my laptop, I can hack. And electronic vaults are very easy to get pass." He said confidently.

"How can you be so sure?" Goldsight questioned.

"I've tested the security of electronic vaults for many banks and jewelry stores. And many of them were no match for me. I can hack even the top models within minutes" He answered.

"Hmm... What about the newest model, Ultrasafe Osmium 9000?"

"Ultrasafe Osmium 9000, eh? No problem... I've tested that about a month ago, for the Musutafu Reserve Bank. It was tricky, but I've already bypassed it, so it'll take me about 5-6 minutes." Izuku said making the others grin.

"Why are all of you grinning?"

"That's because it's the same bank we'll be robbing the day after...

One day from now, this branch of the central bank will receive a massive sum of money, 50 million Yen to be exact. There are seven of us in total, and we'll divide it equally among ourselves." Greyhound said.

"But, isn't that vault inside an Osmium mechanical combination vault?" Izuku asked.

"Yes it is... but Goldsight over here can easily unlock it. You see, his quirk not only allows him to see if someone is telling the truth or not, it also allows him to see through things" Hellrage commented.

"Then we have no problem...So what's the plan?" Izuku asked.

"The plan is very simple..." Greyhound begins to debrief Izuku.

"Step 1, Poisonia enters the bank exactly 5 minutes before it closes for the day. Which will be 5:55 PM. After which she will release an extremely powerful sleep gas.

Step 2, Hellrage, Goldsight and you enter the building. After which, Hellrage will use his quirk to burn all the security cameras.

Meanwhile, I will be ready with our escape van and will also keep an eye out for interference as Succubus uses her quirk to control civilians to form a type of barrier.

Step 3, you, Hellrage and Goldsight go into the basement towards the vaults, taking care of anyone not effected by the gas. As soon as you reach the first vault, Hellrage will come back to the van to get bags, as Slasher and Poisonia stand guard.

Step 4, When both of the vaults are broken, all three of you will start bringing the money to the van and as soon as you're done, all of you will get in the van and we'll drive off.

Step 5, After a few minutes of driving, we'll go to another van located a few blocks away and transfer all the money to the new van. After which, we will bring the money to the club through the back door. Then we'll we divide it, after which we don't know each other. So... how does it sound?"

Izuku thought for a few moments before answering.

"Yes, it is a good plan, but it has many flaws..."

"Flaws?" The others were confused.

"Yes, I think you're forgetting that the bank is located in the centre of the city... Many pro heroes will be patrolling those parts, not to mention the increased police patrols ever since the Sludge villain incident, heck even All Might is in town" This made the others realise that Izuku was right.

"So... what do you suggest we do?" Greyhound asked.

"I think I have a plan, but I need a couple of powerful bombs" Izuku replied.

Everyone was confused.

"Bombs? What are you planning?"

"Distraction...Don't worry about anything. Just get me the bombs, I'll explain once I build the devices that'll help us. Although, I am going to need some parts."

"What kind of parts?" Poisonia questioned.

"Transistors, circuit boards, copper wires, car batteries, insulators, some soldering equipment, capacitors, radio wave emmitors and signal receivers. Can you get them?"

"Yes, I know a guy who deals in those types of things. His shop isn't far from here... You'll get those things in an hour..." Goldsight said.

"Anything else?"

"I am also going to need a room to work in, and a lot of insta noodles" Izuku said.

"I think there's a room available, and don't worry about food." Succubus stated.

Izuku then stood up and walked to the door.

"I'm going to go home and bring my laptop, don't worry I'll be back by 9" Izuku said as he put his mask back on and left. As he left, he didn't feel aroused as he was totally focused on the plan.

Izuku quickly took a cab and went home to get his laptop. On the way he bought four low end phones for his devices. After which he went back to the strip club. He entered the planning room and saw that no one, except Succubus was present there, in nothing but her bra and panties.

"Your back"

"Yup, Where are the others?"

"They left... They will come back tomorrow at 5PM." She replied.

"And the things that I requested?" He asked.

Succubus stood up, smirked and walked towards Izuku. The moment he saw her smirk, Izuku knew that something good or bad was going to happen to him.

"Follow me" She whispered into Izuku ear as she lightly brushed her hand against Izuku's crotch. This action was enough to make him shiver and fully erect, which did not go unnoticed by Succubus. She gave Izuku a seductive smirk and began walking through the hallway.

"What are you waiting for?" She called out.

"O-Oh... R-Right" He stuttered and began following her.

They walked through the hallway, and took a left, entering another hallway. They kept walking untill they reached the door at the end and entered it. The room was descent sized, with a queen sized bed and a table, big enough for him to work on. There were a couple of boxes which Izuku assumed to be where the electronic parts were. There was also a telephone on the small cupboard/table besides the bed and a medium sized plasma TV. The room was well lit for Izuku to do his work, and a door which Izuku assumed led to the bathroom.

"I hope this will be enough for you to make your things..." She said.

"This is more than enough! I'll start building the devices now itself" Izuku was about to begin his work, but was stopped by Succubus.

"Well, we have one problem, however." She said as she snaked an arm around Izuku's neck, pulling him close to her. And since she was taller than him, his head was between her D-cups.

"W-What d-d-do you m-m-mean?" A very red Izuku asked, his manhood becoming hard as he felt the soft flesh on his head.

"I mean-" Succubus bent down a little as she moved her free hand downwards and began caressing Izuku's growing bulge.

"-A boy of your age will have troubles thinking nicely if you cannot get rid of... this" She said as she put a little pressure on his shaft, making Izuku moan. Izuku's mind was being taken over by lust. His urges were taking over and being a boy with raging hormones, he didn't want it to stop and gave in.

"Tell me no and I'll leave, but say yes and I'll show you heaven"

"O-Ok" Izuku replied while trembling.

She then led Izuku to the bed and laid down. She quickly took of her bra and panties and Izuku without warning began playing with her mounds making Succubus moan. Izuku knew what to do from porn sites. He was playing with her left boob and then decided to suck on the right bud.

"Ohhhh yeaaaah! Keep on sucking them"She moaned. He alternated from one breast to the other for a few times when he decided to go further. Izuku, used his free hand and brought them south ward till he reached Succubus's flower, which was soaking wet. He then began to tease and play with it. A few moments later, Izuku stopped licking on her tits and brought his head down and began licking the flower.

"YES! RIGHT THERE" She shouted as she played with Izuku's hair as he began to relentlessly assault her folds with his tongue. He kept on doing it until,

"FUUUUUUCCCCK!" She screamed as she sprayed her love juice on Izuku's face. After panting for about 30 seconds, she brought Izuku up so that they were face to face and began kissing him, while simultaneously un-buckling his belt. Then Izuku pushed his tongue on her lips, begging for entrance, which she gladly gave.

Both of them were fighting for dominance. A few moments later, both of them had to break for air, making a saliva string between their mouths. They were both panting and after gaining their ability to breathe properly, Succubus pushed Izuku into the bed. She began heading downwards until she reached his groin. She then pulled down his pants and boxers and was shocked by his size.

"Oh my-" She said as she stroked Izuku's 8 inch shaft. "-You're packing a pretty big punch for your age". Izuku was about to say something but was stopped by Succubus putting his penis head in her mouth. Then, she put the entire shaft in until the whole thing was inside and began giving him a blowjob. Izuku was in heaven as Succubus sucked on his manhood. After a couple of minutes, he felt something and knew what it was.

"I'm g-gonna-"

"I know, do it in my mouth" Succubus said as she took his entire shaft.

"Ahhhhhhh!" Izuku groaned as he spilled his entire load in Succubus's mouth, and she drank the entire thing. This time it was Izuku who was panting.

Succubus got up and went to the cupboard and opened a drawer. She took out a condom and returned back to the bed.

Izuku knew what was up, and the thought of that made his flaccid cock erect.

"Someone's excited" She said with a grin.

She then proceeded to put the condom on Izuku's dick and then hovered her pussy above it. Both of them made eye contact and Izuku nodded. Succubus came down on his dick very roughly, making both of them groan. After she had adjusted to Izuku's size, she began moving herself up and down. Both of them were moaning messes by now. After a few minutes, they switched places. Now Izuku was on top. He was pounding her with everything his body had as he kept on playing with her tits. He thrusted roughly and very fast. He had already made Succubus cum three times and he knew that he was close too.

"I'm *pant* gonna cum" He said.

"Me-Ahhhh-too"

After hearing that, Izuku quickened his pace. He increased his speed and pounded her mercilessly, making her moan even louder and louder... Until both of them came together. Succubus's eyes rolled back as she came for the fourth time and could feel the condom expanding inside of her, making her think if it will even hold such a huge amount of Izuku's love juice, but that same thought put her over the edge even more. They were in total bliss. Succubus didn't expect this type of pleasure from someone so young. And Izuku didn't expect his first to be a very sexy villain. In truth, Izuku never thought that anyone would want to have sex with him because of his condition.

"I *pant* think now I'll be able *pant* to concentrate now. Thanks *pant* for the help" Izuku said.

"No *pant* problem. That was *pant* one of the best sex *pant* I've had in years" Succubus replied.

After a few minutes, she got up, wore her bra and panties and walked towards the door.

"There are towels in the bathroom. Also, since you're working with us, just use the phone to call and request for a girl or two if you're bored" She said.

"And after experiencing the power you're packing... I more than confident that you'll be able to satisfy them completely" She grinned before leaving.

Izuku took a quick bath to wash of the sweat and love juices. He wore his dress and began working on his devices. Izuku powered through the night and made the four devices that he needed. He looked at his watch and saw that it was 7 AM. He then programmed two viruses which were necessary for his plans. Then he locked the door and went back home. After getting some sleep and having food, he decided to go back to the club. As he walked through the lights and music, he heard some comments made towards him by some of the strippers.

"Is he the guy who made the Mistress lose herself ?"

"Yes, she said that he was a complete stallion, despite his age"

"Yeah, I could hear her moans from two rooms away"

"She hadn't been this loud in a loooong time"

"What was his size again?"

"8 inches of raw meat"

"Oh! My! God! 8 inches!?"

"How long can he last?"

"He lasted for enough time to satisfy the Mistress, and whoever can satisfy Her, is a God... "

"That'll be more than enough for any of us"

"Maybe I should give him a try"

"Not if I do first"

Hearing these comments made Izuku blush as well as boosted his self confidence. He made his way to his alloted room and began putting the final touches on his equipment.

Then he heard a knock on his door. He opened it to see Goldsight and Greyhound

"The others have arrived, I hope your ready with your plan"

"Yes I am, could you please help me with these things" Izuku said pointing towards four metal boxes with antennas coming out of them. The three of them carried the boxes to the planning room, where they set it down at the centre table. After which all of them, except Izuku went to their seats.

"So... What's your plan?" Hellrage asked.

"Yes, we've been waiting very eagerly to hear it" Succubus added.

"I'll explain, but first, do anyone of you have the bombs?"

"I do" Greyhound answered as he gave Izuku the bombs.

"These are powerful enough to completely destroy a mid sized building. They have both remotes and timers"

"This'll do... Now, another thing I want to ask all of you is, do you have people you care about present in the city?" Izuku asked and many of them nodded.

"Then tell them to stay indoors after 4PM tomorrow.

The plan will remain the same, I'll only add a little to the beginning.

You see these devices are jammers. After nightfall, I'll go to the police station closest to the bank and place one of the jammers as close to the station as possible. The second one will be placed next to the Fire Department, the third one will be placed on the east side of the city, near the market under the overbridge and the fourth one will be placed near the hospital closest to the narket. And the bombs will be placed on the bridge itself and timed to explode at around 4 PM. I also made two viruses, one of which will infect the traffic lights system, the other will infect the electricity system of the city.

So my plan is this...

At around 4 PM, the bombs will go off and destroy a part of the overbridge bridge, and since its the time when many office workers are done for the day, many people would be returning back from their work, which means more train accidents will happen as the overbridge is destroyed, thus causing more destruction underneath the bridge. At the same time, the jammers will be activated, preventing people from the disaster zone to call for help and will prevent the firemen, policemen and the nearest hospital from receiving any calls. By this point, I expect many pros to reach the disaster site, including All Might"

'If he didn't use up all of his power' Izuku thought.

"And when the police and fire department in the city centre do get the news, many people would be severely injured and they would have to send all of the available policemen present in the city centre to the disaster zone to help the injured. They'll have a hard time reaching the site as I'll completely fuck up the Northern, Eastern and Western traffic light systems. This will also cause many car accidents. And due to the disaster and car accidents, the police and pros will be occupied elsewhere. Then, right as Poisonia is about to make her move, I'll initiate a citywide blackout. And the blackout will remain till we are done. Moreover, we'll have no problem with the blackout as the electronic vault is independently powered...So, how does it sound?" Izuku stopped his explanation.

All of them were silent, until Slasher spoke up.

"Many people will die..."

"Yes they will, I was serious when I said I wanted to have revenge on society." Izuku replied.

"You will accomplish something without a Quirk, that too within an hour that most villains with days and powerful quirks couldn't... Complete and utter chaos... If you keep on following this path, you'll become a top class villain in no time" Hellrage said.

"Well then... does everyone agree with his plan?"Succubus asked and everyone answered the the same thing.

" Yes "

(A/N btw the vaults are as big as rooms)

 **Next Day, 3:55 PM**

Izuku mentally went through the entire plan for the last time... He was currently sitting on the front seat of the van. He even made three bank accounts, a normal bank account, a Swiss Bank account and a Darkweb bank account to hide all the money. All the pieces were in their places. Last night, they had placed the jammers. After which Izuku snuck into the power grid and injected the virus, and later injected the traffic lights virus. And the last thing they did was planting the bombs on the support pillars of the bridge and covered it up with some white cement. It was only a matter of time before the bombs went out. The money had already reached the bank in the morning. The van was currently parked on a viewpoint overlooking the city. The crew were all looking towards the east.

"This is it... only a matter of time before the bombs explode" Izuku said. He was wearing a black dress that Succubus managed for him, along with a black mask.

"Nervous?" Greyhound asked.

"Yup..." Izuku replied.

"Take this" Greyhound said as gave Izuku a silenced hand gun.

"You're quirkless, so this'll help you if you are stuck in a sticky situation... Do you know how to use one?"

"Thanks, and I think I have an idea of how to use-" Izuku was interrupted by a flash of light. All of them looked out of the front windshield and saw that there was smoke coming out from the east.

"That's our cue, buckle up everyone" Greyhound said as he began driving towards the city. Then Izuku got to work. First he activated the jammer near the bridge, then the one near the hospital, then, the fire departmentment and finally the police station. Izuku was also listening to the police radio.

After about 45 minutes, they reached the city center and parked the car in an alleyway. Waiting for the jammers to run out of battery, and when they lost power, Izuku decided to listen to the police radio.

 _"This is Sargent Tetsuji, requesting for backup! City Centre Musutafu PD, can anyone hear me?!"_

 _"This is officer Takaki of City Centre MPD... What's the situation?"_

 _"What's the situation?! An entire section of the eastern overbridge has collapsed, causing many trains to fall down into the market below, many people are already dead and many are severely injured. We've been trying to contact you for the past 45 minutes. Why weren't you picking up the radio?!"_

 _"We didn't receive any calls, I think there may have been some issues with our tech"_

 _"Its doesn't matter now, by the order of the commissioner, every pro hero and police officer is to reach the disaster zone, ASAP!"_

"Its working... The police commissioner has asked every hero and police to go to the bomb site, all of them are scrambling." Izuku said as he activated the traffic light virus. The virus had been programed to do only one thing... Turn on random traffic lights in a random sequence.

"And now the fun begins..." Izuku grinned.

Nine minutes later, Izuku decided to listen to the police radio again.

 _"Officer Takaki, where the hell are you?! Where are the reinforcements?!"_

 _"We are stuck, there are calls of accidents coming from all over the city!"_

 _"Dammit"_

"Our plan is working, the whole city is in chaos..." Izuku turned towards Greyhound.

"Its time..." Izuku activated the citywide blackout.

Greyhound nodded and drove to the bank.

Then Poisonia walked in. Five minutes later, she gave the signal and Izuku, Goldsight and Hellrage walked in as Succubus began to mind control the unsuspecting civilians.

Once inside, Izuku instructed Hellrage to destroy all the CCTV cameras as they were independently powered. On the way to the underground floors they saw that many of the workers were sleeping. As soon as they reached the vault, Goldsight wore his gloves and began working on the lock as Hellrage went back to get the bags. Izuku was still listening to the radio chatter.

Goldsight was working with vault when Izuku heard someone shouting.

"HEY! STOP! PUT YOUR HANDS BEHIND YOUR BACK!" Both of them turned around to see a guard. He was holding a gun and was about to reach for his radio. At that point, both of them thought that it was over... They were caught.

'Is this it? This is how I go down...' Izuku thought.

'No... I won't be arrested today' Izuku quickly took out his gun and before the guard could react. Then he shot the guard in the head, instantly killing him.

Self disgust and remorse was what Izuku thought he would feel... But instead he felt nothing. It was as if the person's life didn't matter.

"Holy shit! You Ok?" Goldsight asked.

"Yeah...Unlock the vault, I'll keep watch" He grinned as he looked at his gun.

Few seconds later the first vault was unlocked.

"Alright, the first vault's open... Its all up to you now."

Izuku quickly went into the first vault room. It was full of safety deposit boxes, he also noticed that there was a CCTV camera inside the vault room, so he shot the camera and destroyed it. Izuku had never fired a gun before, but it felt like he was shooting guns his whole life. Then he saw it, the vault door. He quickly took out his laptop, inserted the data cable and began hacking. At that moment Hellrage returned with the bags.

"Who killed the guard?" He asked

"Darklight..." Goldsight replied simply.

Five minutes later, the vault opened up revealing all the money inside.

"Ho ho holy shit! This is an early Christmas!" Hellrage exclaimed.

"There's enough for each of us to last an entire lifetime." Goldsight shouted.

Then they began loading the bags and carrying them out and into the van. Five minutes later, the vault had been emptied.

Izuku was about to leave the vault when he noticed a control panel in the second vault. He walked to the panel and examined it and was shocked to find out that there was an additional 20 million yen in E-currency. Then Izuku got an idea...He connected his laptop to the panel and began stealing all the money and sending it to his Darkweb bank account in the form of Darkweb currency. It took him only 60 seconds to do it.

"Darklight, come on! We're done here" Hellrage called out.

"Coming" He shouted.

Izuku quickly put his laptop back in but before leaving, out of curiosity, Izuku decided to see whose E-Currency it was. He was surprised to see that it was the town's mayor.

'A corrupt mayor, eh?' Izuku thought as he climbed up the stairs and saw that everyone was already inside the van and quickly joined them.

"Quick, drive" Izuku said as Greyhound began driving.

"Holy shit! I can't believe we did it!" Succubus exclaimed.

"Yeah! And its all thanks to Darklight." Hellrage said.

"Thanks... But how will I deposit the money without raising suspicion. All of you may have secret hideouts to keep the money, I don't have such a place" Izuku said.

"Well, we too keep our money in the bank..."

"How?" Izuku raised an eyebrow.

"We have an inside man... A villain who works at a bank. For the right price, he'll get your money where it needs to go. There are seven of us, and the total money is 50 million yen. So if we divide the money equally, one million will still remain. We are going to give the one million to him, after which he'll deposit the money to our bank accounts. Think of him as an accountant for villains and criminals" Goldsight explained

"And you're sure he won't rat us out..."

"Yup, he's actually a very old friend of mine. We go way back" Greyhound said.

After driving for about a block or two, they reached the second van. Everyone transferred the money to the second van while Hellrage burnt the first van using his quirk. Then they began the journey back to Succubus's club. On the way, Izuku deactivated both of the viruses, but didn't kill them.

After half an hour, they finally reached the club and using the back door, brought all the money to planning room. Then began the tedious task of counting all the money. It took them Five hours, even though they had money counting machines, then they put the money inside the suitcases and were now waiting for the Accountant. Izuku checked the clock and saw that it was 11 PM. As he waited for the Accountant, he couldn't help but remember what he did and how it didn't effect him at all.

"I have something to ask all of you..." Izuku said getting everyone's attention.

"Have any of you killed before?" He asked and all six of them said yes.

"How did it feel?"

"All I felt was self hatred" Poisonia answered.

"I felt regret..." Slasher said and all of them agreed.

"That's weird..." Izuku said scratching his head.

"What's weird?" Hellrage asked.

"I didn't feel anything... Like not even the slightest bit of remorse or guilt or self hatred. I thought I would feel those, but I didn't." He said, shocking everyone.

Then they were interrupted by the door opening.

They turned to see a man with jet black hair wearing a three piece suit.

"Greetings" He said.

"I hope you've brought your car... There's a lot of cash." Greyhound replied

"Darklight, give your account number to him" Izuku obeyed and gave it to him. After which they began carrying the suitcases to the Accountant's car.

"The money will be in your accounts by tomorrow noon." The Accountant said as he drove away.

All of the members of the crew, even Succubus were preparing to leave. As Greyhound and Succubus were about to leave, Izuku stopped them.

"Greyhound! Succubus!" He called out.

"What is it?" Succubus asked.

"Take these... your things" Izuku said taking out the gun and the room key.

"There's no need for that... The room is yours. Come back here anytime if you want to have some fun." Succubus said giving Izuku a lewd grin.

"Keep the gun... Also, if you ever need training or new weapons, tell Succubus. She'll inform me" Greyhound said as both of them got in their respective cars and went their own ways. Izuku was about to leave when he remembered that he hadn't changed to his normal cloths yet and so went to his room to change. While changing, he got an idea.

'I've worked hard today... I think I deserve a reward' He thought. Where this new confidence came from he had no freaking clue. Izuku went to the phone and saw that there was only one number written on the note under the phone. He dialled it and few rings later, someone picked up.

"Hello, this is room service" A female voice said in a seductive tone

"Uhnm... I've been wondering if anyone is available for-for-for...You know... s-s-sex" Izuku said stuttering.

"Of course... What's your name?"

"Darklight"

"Ohhh, you're the kid who satisfied our Mistress"

"I guess..."

"Do you want to have normal sex or threesome or foursome?"

"T-Threesome?! F-F-Foursome?!"

"Yeah..."

'I've already had sex with one woman at a time... maybe I'll try threesome this time'

He thought.

"I'll try threesome"

"Threesome? Big boy eh? No worries, two of our workers are very eager to meet you. They'll reach the room in a minute" Then she hung up.

Izuku was waiting with anticipation... He didn't know how it will go, but decided to man up. Few moments later he heard a knock on the door. He opened it to see two very sexy, naked women. One with pink hair, the other with purple hair.

"So you're the guy...I'm Bebbete and she's Rose" The purple haired lady said as both them entered the room.

"I hope you can fuck us the way you fucked the mistress." The pinkette said as they pushed Izuku onto the bed and began massaging his groin. Izuku's dick was slowly becoming hard as he began moaning softly. Without warning Bebbete began assaulting Izuku's lips as Rose undid his belt and brought down Izuku's pants and boxers.

"Oh My God! She wasn't lying!" Rose exclaimed getting Bebbete's attention. Bebbete quickly went down and began stocking Izuku's shaft.

"Mmmmm, this'll be good" Rose said as they began sucking and licking Izuku's fully erect cock. Although not as good as Succubus, both of them were doing a very good job of pleasuring Izuku. A few minutes later, they got on the bed and situated themselves to the left and right of Izuku's groin. After which, they began titfucking him.

Izuku was in heaven, he didn't even know what to think. He felt himself getting close. And few minutes later, his balls tightened as he blew his load... Spraying his seed all over the ladies, who began drinking it.

"Mmmmm... So thick" Bebbete said.

"And so much... And You're still hard" Rose

added.

After completely drinking all the semen. Rose went to the drawer and took out a condom and put it on Izuku's still erect dick.

"I'll go first" Rose said as she positioned herself above Izuku. She then slowly went down as Izuku's dick. After adjusting to his size, she began moving and moaning as he rode him.

'So tight' He thought.

Izuku's eyes were half shut when he saw Bebbete positioning her soaking nether region over his mouth. She then brought it down and Izuku began licking and sucking it like there was no tomorrow.

The room was filled with the loud moans of two very sexy ladies. Izuku kept on assaulting Bebbete's flower when he heard Rose scream in pleasure. But instead of getting off, she kept on riding him. By this point, Bebbete was also reaching her orgasm, and seconds later, she came spraying her lovejuice on Izuku, but he didn't stop his assault. They kept on doing it for a couple of minutes more, when, Izuku felt Rose's walls contort and tighten around his dick.

"OHHHH FUUUCCCK" She shouted as she reached her orgasm. After which she came of and fell on to the bed, panting and recovering from her orgasm.

Bebbete saw this as her chance and began moving downwards, when she was stopped by Izuku. He wanted to try something he saw in a porno.

"Get on all fours" Izuku commanded and she obeyed.

Once on all fours, Izuku positioned himself and inserted his cock inside Bebbete and began slow thrusting. But as the seconds went on, Izuku's pace became faster, making the woman moan louder and louder. Then he began pounding her like he did with Succubus. This kept on going on until Bebbete's eyes rolled back and she came, but Izuku kept on fucking her until she became limp and dropped on the bed. Rose who had recovered from her orgasm, went on all fours. Izuku didn't hesitate. He entered her and began fucking her into oblivion. Izuku was close, only a little bit more would do it. A few minutes later, Rose came very hard. So much so that her eyes rolled back for atleast 10 seconds. Then she too became limp. Izuku then saw that Bebbete was again on all fours. Izuku was about to enter her when she took off the condom.

"Don't worry, I'm on pills and don't have any STD, now fuck me" Izuku didn't know if she was lying or not, but he didn't care. He entered her and began pounding the hell out of her making her moan and groan very loudly. Izuku thought that her moans could be heard by everyone in the lower floors. Izuku was close, and the way Bebbete's walls tensed up, he knew that she would reach her orgasm soon. Moments later, Bebbete screamed in pleasure and that was enough for Izuku. He was in total bliss as pumped his seed inside of Bebbete. After which, both of them lost the strength in their limbs and lied down, panting.

Then the two ladies got up, kissed Izuku and complemented him before leaving.

Izuku, after regaining some of his energy changed to his normal cloths. He saw that it was 12:30 and decided to head home. He took his laptop, room key and gun and walked outside. As he walked home, he saw the results of his work. People were still on the streets. Policemen, firemen and medics were still busy helping people who were in car accidents. There were destroyed cars nearly in every street. But Izuku smiled. He felt as if his goal has been completed. He felt that he can go back to his mundane life as quirkless Izuku. But on the way, he heard a news reporter say something while telecasting the situation that washed away all of Izuku's previous thoughts.

"As you can see, the damage from today's incidents is easily the biggest in ten years" The reporter said as she pointed towards a shop where a car crashed.

"Who caused all this and why is unknown. The police and the pros weren't able to find anything. Is this something someone is doing to teach the Heroes and the law a lesson, or is the beginning of something else entirely..." She said.

It has been two days since Inko returned from the hospital, and it has been two days since she has been able to get any proper sleep. Izuku's outburst at the principal's office was not the reason for her sleeplessness, it was his sudden and uncanny change in his... well, everything. From his behaviour to his eating habits to his sleep pattern, everything had changed.

He didn't misbehave with his mother, no his behaviour was far from it...Izuku rarely spoke to her. Moreover, his sleeping pattern and habits were odd. Every time she went to his room, he would be in his bed, under the quilt and the entire room would be a mess. Plus, the only meal he would eat the entire day was dinner. That too by taking the plate into his room. Inko was very worried and so on the third day, she decided to go to Mitsuki. Before leaving, she made some breakfast and left it in Izuku's table, hoping that he would eat it.

"I-I don't know what to do... He doesn't talk to me. He doesn't eat properly, and the whole day he just lies on his bed...Could this be because of guilt or-or shame?"

"Well, if its any of those two things, then It'd be better if I talk to him... Katsuki deserved the beating after how he had been treating Izuku all these years. Besides, Katsuki wasn't hurt that bad. He'll be as good as new in a few days" Mitsuki said, reassuring Inko.

"I'll go and get my purse"

After a short ride, they reached Inko's apartments.

"Please take a seat, I'll go get Izuku." Inko said as she went to Izuku's room to get him.

She opened the door and saw that Izuku was not there. All of his things were neatly arranged in an orderly fashion... his bed was made and his window was open allowing fresh air to enter the room. He even ate the breakfast she prepared. Inko felt relief for the first time in days. Then she saw a note telling that he's gone for a walk and will be back soon.

"I think he's back to his normal self now. His room is feeling fresh, he even ate the breakfast I prepared" Inko said coming out of Izuku's room.

"Really? That's great news. By the way, where is he?"

"He went out for a walk. I'm sure he'll be back soon. Its fine if you want to go back, I don't want to waste your time" Inko said with a smile.

"Oh! Nonsense. I'll stay and talk to him..." She said as they waited patiently for Izuku to return. The wait went from minutes to hours, but Izuku was nowhere to be seen. Inko tried to contact him, but his phone rang twice before notifying that it was switched off. Many hours later, they looked at the clock and saw that it was 10 PM, and their worries increased with every second. They waited till 12 AM after which they knew something was wrong.

"I-I think we should go to the police station..." Mitsuki said with a heavy voice. Inko only nodded.

Mitsuki called Masaru and asked for a lift. After which, the three of them went to the closest police station where they filed a missing report. Inko knew that it was too early to file a missing report, but she was worried.

It has been three days since Izuku Midoriya's disappeared. The news of his disappearance was everywhere, from TV to social media. The police hadbeen doing their best to look for the boy, but weren't able to find him. Mitsuki was in the Midoriya residence comforting Inko when they heard the bell ring. Inko opened the door to see a man wearing a long coat and All Might.

"A-All Might?" She stuttered.

 **"Yes, it is I... And the gentleman with me is Detective Naomasa. We're here to investigate your son's disappearance"**

"Y-Yes please, come in" She said as she ushered the two people in. After settling down, Naomasa began asking general things about Izuku. And with every answer, a very bad feeling was forming in his chest.

"Did he say anything to you before he left?"

"No, he only left a note saying that he was going out for a walk"

"Did he do anything out of the ordinary?"

"He re-organised his room. Not that he didn't before, it's just that for the past two days he isolated himself and his room was always a mess."

" **We need to check his room** " All Might said and Inko led the two of them to Izuku's room. All Might was shocked when he saw all of his posters and action figures. They checked the room but found nothing, although according to Inko, he took his phone.

"Thank you ma'am for your cooperation. Your son did take his phone, which means that we will be able to track its location and maybe even find him if he still has it. We'll inform you if we find anything. We'll also need a sample of your DNA, just incase." He said as he took out a small device with a display and a needle.

"Please prick the needle" He said and Inko listened. Then, All Might and the detective left.

"You rarely ask for help... Did you know Izuku ?" Naomasa asked All Might as they drove towards the Cyber Department of Police.

"I met him about a month ago..." He then explained the incident.

"I was his role model... The only piece of hope he held on to, and I destroyed it..."

Naomasa remained silent. His detective mind went to work, and three possibilities came to his mind. Although, only one of them had the highest chance of being true.

The next day, he got a call about the last location where Izuku's phone was active. He picked up All Might and drove to the location. It was a cliff overlooking the ocean, with jagged boulders and rocks below. All Might looked at his friend, but Naomasa didn't say a word and began making his way down to the rocks. Then All Might remembered the things that Izuku's mother told them.

'He never had any friends'

'He was bullied'

'He stopped talking to me'

'He isolated himself'

All Might put 2 and 2 together... He followed Naomasa to the bottom, hoping that his theory was not true. Once below, they began searching for anything that was Izuku's. After looking around for a few minutes, they found a broken green phone which they assumed to be Izuku's. The phone was wet and covered in salt. They looked around for Izuku till it was sundown, but found nothing and decided to go back. As they were making their way back up, Naomasa spotted that one of the taller boulders was red at the top. He quickly went to the boulder, claimed it and realised that it was dried up blood. Naomasa quickly used his DNA device and he's suspicion from last night was confirmed once he saw the results. After which he got down from the boulder and handed All Might the device.

All Might's face became pale once he read the result.

'Blood sample has a 60% match to that of individual Inko Midoriya.'

"I think he jumped from the top of the cliff"

Naomasa began speaking.

"His body might have hit the rock, then dropped onto the beach... From there, it might have been taken by the ocean due to the tides."

 **"What have I done..."**


	3. New Villain (Part 1)

**Security Room, Tech City Mall, Tokyo.**

"Did you find anything ?" The security head of the mall asked the technician. Recently, for some reason, the camera and the electric shutter system have been recently malfunctioning. And since the security system was provided by Schmidt Security, the manager wasted no time in asking for a technician.

"Nope, it seems like the problem is with the hardware of the camera and shutter system... I've checked and rechecked the entire management software and even the mall's mainframe, nothing seems to be wrong on the software side. Maybe some rat chewed through an essential wire somewhere... I'd recommend closing the mall and looking through the wiring" The technician replied.

"Looking through the all the wires? That would take at least six months !" The manager exclaimed. He did so as the whole mall was basically made up of wires, and closing the mall for that long would be detrimental to the sponsors and the owner of the mall.

"No, it should take only a day... the problem seems to be occurring throughout the building, so we can assume that the damage was most likely done to two of the 6 central wiring systems..." The technician replied.

"One day, huh? Then it'be best that you come on Sunday... I'll inform the people that the mall will be closed."

"Then that's that... I'll come back on Sunday" The technician said as he unplugged his laptop from a mainframe terminal.

"Also please tell the staff to not enter the wiring room located at the bottom floor. If the wire really is damaged, any form of rough movement would cause a short circuit and damage the other four central wires. Also, it would be best to--" The technician was cut off by gunshots.

"Did you hear that...? Sounded like gunshots..."

"Yes it did" The security manager wasted no time and turned on his communicator. But all he heard was people screaming and static noises.

"Something is wrong... Stay here and hide behind the servers" The manager said as he took out and readied his gun, a 9mm pistol. The manager was about to leave when the door suddenly opened, revealing a very bloody and wounded security guard. The manager quickly rushed to aid the wounded man.

"Shit... He's bleeding. Quickly! bring the first aid kid, its in the locker next to the terminal" The manager instructed the technician, who immediately did as directed and brought the kit. The manager then began to patch up as many wounds as he could or at least stop the bleeding from the bullets holes.

"Ok... that should keep you alive for the time being. Now, what the hell is going on?!"

"s-s-s-six people in b-b-bbblack clothes j-j-just showed up a-a-and began s-s-s-shooting people" The wounded guard said with great difficulty.

"I t-t-tried contacting tttthe police, but all communications are jjjjammed. T-T-T-he people tried tttto escape, bbbbut all tttthe shutters ccclosed"

"Alright... now, don't talk anymore, just rest"

He told the guard, after which he turned off the lights of the room and closed the door.

The manager pondered about what he should do. He then decided that it would be best to somehow call the police. He tried calling the police and like the guard said, it didn't work.

"Damn it!" The manager was beyond frustrated. Then the technician got an idea.

"Hold on...Every single Schmidt Security system has a protected land line connection! We can contact the outside world!"

"What?" The manager asked, but the technician didn't reply. He took out his laptop and rushed to terminal, the manager also followed him. He quickly accessed the land line and began calling the police.

 _"110, what's your emergency?"_

"Send help!"

 _"Alright. Please tell us your location and emergency"_

"Tech City Mall! Some peo--"

The technician didn't get to finish. The door behind them opened and cast an ominous shadow. The two if them turned around and saw a figure, either with a pig head or wearing a pig mask holding an LMG.

Milliseconds later, they were riddled with bullets before they could react. The police operator only heard gunshots.

 _"Sir? Sir?! SIR?!"_

 **17 Minutes later.**

The police arrived to the mall and saw that the shutters were closed. Outside were people concerned about their friends or family member(s). The police began asking the people about what happened, but the only response they got was that the shutters of the mall simply closed. They tried calling their friends and family, but they only heard static. The police banged on the door, but no response came. After waiting for an hour, the knew that something was wrong. So the policemen called all the pros who were nearby. One of the pros had a strength enhancement quirk and with her help they were able to pull off the shutter... But what they saw inside scarred them for life.

The whole mall was red with blood, as if Satan himself decorated the place. Many of the pros and police with weak stomachs threw up minutes later. There was so much blood, that it began to flow out of the mall and into the road leading to the mall. Soon after, the road was also red with blood. And since it was a multistory mall, it seemed though it was raining blood. After a few minutes of waiting, the police and the pros boiled up enough willpower to enter the mall. The interior of the building was a Hell scape. Bodies of men, women, children and babies could be seen everywhere, throughout all the six floors of the mall. A few minutes later, about 50 ambulances arrived and began transporting the dead bodies. The relatives and friends of the dead could only watch in horror. The media arrived, and even their most hard-core reporters and cameramen had troubles reporting the incident. After about an hour of moving out the civilian bodies, the police came across six dead bodies near the central fountain. Each of them were wearing an animal mask, and all of them were holding an envelope. The pros and police took out the letter present inside. All the letters had only one thing written on them...

 ** _"Where are your Heroes now?"_**


	4. New Villain (Part 2)

(Btw, sorry for the short chapter... Had some things to take care of)

 **Tokyo Police Headquarters, debriefing Hall.**

Many of the best detectives and policemen stood around a large TV, with the news channel showing the aftermath of the Tech City mall, now called the Red Mall.

 _"As you can see, the entire mall is covered with blood, even though the clean up crew worked throughout the night."_ The reporter said as pictures of "The Red Mall" was being displayed.

 _"This was one of the biggest mass murders in over a hundred and fifty years. As of right now, the police are saying that all the gunmen committed suicide after killing everyone in the building, but they suspect that the real person behind the murder is still out there, as the after searching the building, the police found a type of jammer on the roof. As you can see, the best detectives of Japan are currently present there trying to find the ones responsible. The police have also announced that curfews will be in effect from 7:00 AM to 6:00 PM, after which intensive petrols will be conducted by the police as well as pro heroes... In other NEWS, the dead body of Izuku Midoriya was found today morning at 0800 hours. The body was found by a fisherman who was sailing about a mile off of the coast of Musutafu. His body was stuck to a water buoy when the fisherman found it. The teen had gone missing a few weeks ago after a fight with his classmates, and according to All Might and Senior Detective Naomasa, he had jumped off of a cliff near his home town of Musutafu. Midoriya was often bullied by his classmates for his quirklessness-"_ The TV was turned off by the police commissioner as the President of the country entered the room. All the officers immediately took an Attention Stance.

"At ease" The President said.

"Gentlemen, you are the finest detectives in the entire country. You will have all the power you need to find and catch the ones responsible for such an act. I hope I can count on you to bring justice to all the people who lost their lives yesterday."

"YES SIR" The officers said in unison.

"Then get to it" As soon as they heard the words, the officers got to work on trying to find out who the main culprit was, but right now the only lead they had was a very crude, but effective jammer, and all of the other detectives were huddled around it as a few technicians began to dismantle it... Everyone except one. Senior Detective Kataoka Eiichiro. His quirk, a very useful lie detector quirk. Kataoka was extremely analytical, and right now, he need some more information and so went to the commissioner.

"Mr. Commissioner, sir"

"Yes?"

"How can you be so sure that there is another person or people involved? Those shooters could have been the one's who made the jammer"

"Under normal circumstances, maybe... But all six of the shooters were broken out of the most secure sanatorium in the country last week. They were nothing but psychopaths. The head of the sanatorium informed the police, but requested them to not disclose the news to the media. They said that it would not only be a big blow to the institution's reputation, but will also cause mass panic... And because of the letter that everyone of the shooters had, we can assume that the mastermind wanted to send a clear message..." The commissioner replied.

"And since the mastermind didn't want to do it himself or find any sane person to do it, he broke those people out" Kataoka added

"By the way, how did the shooters die?"

"They were wearing a type of a mechanical collar. The collars were on a timer... Once the Time ran out, it injected a very lethal poison into the shooters' body. The forensic people examined the collars for any sort of hints, but found nothing. The collar itself had no fingerprints or DNA, and the poison injection mechanism was so simple that even a 13 year old could have made it"

"I see... were there any survivors?" Kataoka asked.

"Yes... A security guard... He was one of the first to get shot by the gunmen, but by some miracle didn't die. After getting shot, he managed to make his way to the security room, where he found the Manager and a technician working on the buggy cameras and shutters. The manager temporarily patched him up, but one of the gunmen found the room and killed the manager and the technician. The only way the survivor lived was by playing dead. He removed some of the bandages and let himself bleed for a few seconds until the gunmen left...He was almost dead when we found him" The commissioner explained.

"Where is he now?"

"He's undergoing surgery... You'll be able to meet him after a week or so..." The commissioner said.

 **2 Weeks later.**

Kataoka patiently waited as the doctors performed their daily routine on the survivor. After about an hour of tests, both mental and physical, Kataoka was finally allowed to meet him.

"So... you're the survivor... I need to ask you a few questions" The detective asked as he took out his pen and note pad.

"Ok... go on..."

"So... for how long did you work in the mall?"

"Six months"

"Did you notice anything strange in the mall a few days or weeks before the shooting?"

"Yes... The CCTV system and the Electric Shutters began malfunctioning about two weeks ago. Apart from that, nothing else was out of the norm..."

"Anything else? There's got be more"

"No... I wish there was... but those were the only wierd things that happened in the last few weeks" The survivor replied.

"Well... I guess I shouldn't complain. I'll get someone to investigate the computers..." Kataoka said as he walked towards the door.

"Although, there was this one guy..." The guard said, making the detective stop.

"Yes... He came to the mall every day for a week, but instead of buying anything, he just looked around... As if he was looking for something or someone. Naturally, the manager got suspicious and asked him what he wanted."

"So...what did he say?"

"He said that he wanted a job, but after working for two days, he left. The man just left a note saying that he quit"

"Do you know his name?"

"I did... but I can't remember it right now. I can't even remember his face. But, don't worry, records of the security guards are always stored in the central computer, even if they leave their job. I'm sure you'll find his name and picture there"

Kataoka nodded. He then left the hospital and took a cab to the mall. When he reached the building, he saw that it was still being cleaned. Many police officers and pros were patrolling the area around the mall. The owner of the mall was present there too. Kataoka immediately made his way to the owner and asked where the central computer was. The owner then led Kataoka to the computer room where two other detectives were already working.

"Well, I hope you're not here for the CCTV footage" One of the detectives said.

"Why, what's wrong?" Kataoka asked.

"Everything... All the video files of the last three months have been deleted." The other detective explained.

"No, actually... I'm here to check the Guard Records." Kataoka replied, after which he began going through the records. After searching for about five minutes, he found a record which corresponded with the date given by the survivor. But the record was very strange as it did not have picture of the man, but contained things like name, address, birthday, blood group, et cetera. He immediately asked one of the detectives to call the cyberpolice and search for the address and name. Few minutes later, the detective was told by the cyberpolice that the address and the name were not real.

"So...what you're telling me is, that our only lead is a man that doesn't have a face, a man with a fake name, and a fake address... basically a person who does not exist." One of the detectives complained. All the doors seemed to be closed, they thought.. but then the owner remembered something... Something that may just be the thing that could help them get to the one or ones responsible for all those deaths.

"Wait a second... I just remembered that I told the manager to always keep an 'on paper' record of all the employees, just incase the computer fails..." The owner said.

"The file must be in the manager's room. Please wait here, I'll bring it." He then rushed out of the room. A few minutes later, he came back with the file and handed it to Kataoka, who immediately began going through the pages, praying to God that a picture of the mysterious man would be present... And to his relief, there was.


	5. New Villain (Part 3)

**Tokyo PD, Main Headquarters.**

"So, do we have any intel on who the person is?" The police commissioner of Tokyo city asked Kataoka.

"No sir, but the computer is going through all the criminal records of the country, if this guy is a known offender, we will find him." The detective replied.

Just then, a constable barged into the room, holding a few sheets of paper.

"Sir, we know who our suspect is..."

Immediately, the detective took the sheets and began reading the contents out loud.

"Okawa Kinji... Quirk: 'Forget me not'... When he activates his quirk, everyone who knew him for a period of 7 to 8 days will forget everything about him.

Known offences: Auto theft, armed robbery and multiple rape attempts, although he had never been successful in doing that. Although, it says that his quirk does not affect computers and cameras... That's how he was captured before... 20 years ago. After his sentence of 16 years was over, he disappeared completely." A picture showing the face of the man was also present. He had orange eyes with brown hair, and looked to be in his early 20s.

"Good job, all we need to do is find him somehow... But how? With a quirk like that, it'll be almost impossible to find him." The commissioner commented.

"That... is a problem." Kataoka said. Then, something in his mind clicked.

"Sir, I've got an idea. How about we send some of our undercover cops and put an advert about robbing a bank in the underground. That could lure him out. We can say that we need help with a bank job, and offer him a hefty reward if he joins." He explained.

"Yes... That can work. Good thinking!" He immediately took out the top secret registry and contacted all of the undercover cops.

That night, a top secret meeting took place in the headquarters. The meeting was so secret, that the commissioner asked everyone to uses pen and paper to converse, so that any sort of voice recorders will be useless. The only thing the commissioner said out loud was 'All Might will help us with the Investigation'. A few hours after the meeting, the search for the prime suspect began. All the undercover cops began setting up fake heist teams, to lure Okawa. For days, they searched, but weren't able to get any information on him, and the public were getting riled up due to the supposed clumsiness of the police, and the media were having a field day(s). They were spewing out stories about the possibility of corruption within the police ranks, etc. The police on the other hand were slowly beginning to lose hope. Day by day, many villains, new and old would approach the undercover cops for the heist. They were even contacted by a new villain hacker named Darklight, which they declined as they didn't need a hacker.

Few weaks later, things were still grim for the cops. They were five hours from aborting the mission when the person they had been looking for walked into on of the 'Villian' Hideouts.

"So... I hear that you people are looking for a sixth man for your heist?" He asked the 'villains'.

"You heard correct..." One of the officers replied.

"Well, I would like to join." He said calmly.

"Really? What's your quirk?" One of the villains asked.

"I can make people forget my name and how I look." Okawa answered.

"Wait here, we'll have to discuss this." The leader of the group said. After which all of them, leaving out the actual criminal, left. They went to a side room and confirmed that the man(Although older now) was definitely the one they had been looking for. After which they made a quick plan on how to arrest him. Five minutes later they came back to the main room.

"Alright... we'll hire you" The leader replied.

"Tomorrow, meet us outside the central mall jewelry shop. Oh, and if you even think of ratting us out..."

"Trust me I won't" As the conversation was going on, one of the cops got behind him knocked him out with a karate chop to the back of the neck. After which the leader contacted the commissioner.

"Sir, we've got him."

"Who? Okawa?!"

"Yes sir"

"That's the best news I've heard in a long time. Ok, bring him to the headquarters. And be careful to not blow your cover."

"Roger that" The leader affirmed and hung up.

"Alright people, let's get this S.O.B. to the head quarters. [3,ready the car. (BTW, all the numbers within [ ] are code names for the different members of the undercover team) [5, erase any and all evidence of us being here. [4] You're on sentry duty. [2, help me carry this guy to car.

 **1 Hour Later, Police Head quarters.**

Okawa woke up to a bucket full of cold water. He opened his eyes to find himself in an interrogation room, with All Might, along with a detective, standing in front of him with a not-so-happy face. He realised that he was caught, but made a strong resolve to not open his mouth, no matter what.

" **Now... I will ask you only once. Who is the person responsible for the massacre.** " All Might asked in a very dark tone.

"It was me... I did it." Okawa replied

" **WHY?!** "

"Because the law took away 16 years of my life!"

At first the answer was believable, but then All Might thought, why would he want to kill so many civilians. If he wanted revenge, he could've bombed a police station or let those maniacs into one. His suspicion turned out to be true when the detective gave his input.

"He's lying..." Kataoka said.

"I have a lie detection quirk. The truth is something else, and he's hiding it."

Then, unexpectedly, the criminal began to laugh.

"Hahaha, Yes... I am lying. You can beat me and torture me all you want... But there is no force on earth that can make me reveal who the person was. NOT EVEN YOU, ALL MIGHT" He yelled.

" **Why you--** " All Might was about to punch the guy into oblivion when he realised that he was the only lead on where to find the real mastermind.

" **Dammit** " He cursed under his breath. He knew he had to find a way to make him talk, or else many more lives could get lost. The tapped on the detective's shoulder and told him he had a few things to discuss. As the two of them were leaving the interrogation room, Okawa said something that put everyone on edge.

"Discuss all you want... Its only a matter of time before your society crumbles into nothingness." He said with a smirk.

In the briefing room, all the officers were trying to find a way to make Okawa talk. From torturing him to bribing him. Torture and bribe may work on some criminals, but Okawa seemed to have made up his mind. The discussions went on for three hours when one police man gave a possibly good solution. The officer went to commissioner, who was talking with All Might and Kataoka and gave his solution.

"Commissioner, sir. I think I know how we can make him talk." He said.

"My nephew has a brainwashing quirk. We can brainwash him into telling everything."


End file.
